


Ненавижу бегать

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Flirting, M/M, Running, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, bucky barnes the human tank, murder strut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Клинт и Баки отправились на пробежку. Возможно, это было ошибкой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark if you squint - Relationship
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Kudos: 64





	Ненавижу бегать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hate Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305823) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Бета [Lanielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanielka/profile)
> 
> ООС, упоминается кэпостарк.
> 
> В работе есть отсылка [к панели комикса про симулятор рыбалки Клинта](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/541403398436683786/671470493508960276/15801613946001985894659202756073.jpg)

— Погоди. Стой! Господи, — попросил покрытый потом Баки, тяжело дыша и схватившись правой рукой за бок.

Клинт, бодро перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Тебя разве может так скрючивать? — уточнил он, и Баки немного поднял голову, чтобы бросить в ответ злобный взгляд.

— В боку закололо, — сумел выдать он, допетлял до бетонного парапета и улёгся на него. Клинт удивлённо продолжил растяжку. Небольшая пробежка в Центральном парке не должна была довести самого страшного убийцу в мире до подобного состояния.

— Ты же вроде супер-солдат, — сказал он, но Баки только слабо дёрнул одной рукой. — Страдают ли супер-солдаты от спёртого дыхания? Хех, скороговорка, — похвалил себя Клинт.

— Я не супер-солдат, — отозвался Баки, резко выдыхая.

— Эм, вся твоя криогенная история и способность поднять Тони в костюме Железного человека говорят об обратном, — возразил Клинт.

— Ты правда не успокоишься с этой темой про Железного человека, пока мы не попробуем, да?

— Просто думаю, что будет забавно. И отличной новой обоиной в моем телефоне.

— Ещё бы ты знал, как менять в нём фон…

— Я просто волнуюсь, не кончается ли там твоё «суперство».

— Почему ты такой быстрый? 

— Чего?

— Ты такой быстрый! Ты просто… бежишь и бежишь! Почему? Кого ты так ненавидишь?! Себя самого? — завёлся Баки. — Я не супер-солдат.

— У тебя нервный срыв? — неуверенно уточнил Клинт.

— У меня колет в боку! 

— И нервный срыв?

Баки сел, потирая правый бок там, где майка задралась над спортивными штанами.

— Слушай, у меня не идеальная сыворотка Эрскина, как у Стива. У меня кое-как смешанная самогонная жижа Арнима Золы.

— Да, но ты тоже делаешь всякие… вещи, — указал Клинт, теперь разминая ноги.

— Я крут в выпрыгивании из поездов и стрельбе по людям, да, — возразил Баки.

— Ещё в подъеме тяжёлых грузов и выживании в бедренном захвате Наташи!

— Ладно! Но я не во всем «супер»! В Гидре мне хотя бы не приходилось бегать. У них были машины!

Клинт уставился на него.

— Ты… когда я спросил утром, не хочешь ли ты пробежаться… ты сейчас первый раз на пробежке, что ли?

— Я не бегун, — повторил Баки. — Я машина для убийств. Я очень целеустремлённо хожу. Весь мир признаёт мою целеустремлённую походку. — Последнее прозвучало даже как-то обиженно. — Сколько мы пробежали?

Клинт проверил трекер в часах.

— Две с половиной мили.

Баки откинулся обратно на бетон.

— Оставь меня умирать.

— Да ладно, кардио полезно для твоего старческого сердца, — елейно завёл Клинт и попытался поднять Баки за руку. Это было примерно как пытаться сдвинуть валун или отлепить спящего Стива Роджерса от дивана в гостиной. — Можем вернуться пешком.

— Я не хочу идти две мили!

— Нытик. Давай пройдём одну, и я куплю тебе завтрак перед второй. Идёт?

Теперь Баки позволил себя поднять.

— Только что-нибудь пожирнее.

— Я собирался купить тебе виноградно-сырную коробочку из «Старбакса». И хороший травяной чай. Тебе правда нужно следить за питанием, если…

Договорить не вышло, потому что Баки взял его голову в захват. Он ничего не делал, просто спокойно стоял, не давая Клинту двинуться. Ещё пара человек пробежали мимо, оборачиваясь: и заинтригованно, и готовые, как истинные ньюйоркцы, не-обращать-ни-на-что-внимания. Клинт показал им большой палец.

— Ладно-ладно, яичница со стейком, — согласился он, и Баки выпустил его голову. — Но тебе правда нужно бегать почаще. Можем бегать вместе! Встаёшь рано, солнышко ещё не взошло, Нью-Йоркский воздух ещё не забродил, и обычно я даже пресекаю парочку уличных ограблений в неделю.

— Я тебя так ненавижу, — пробурчал Баки.

— Чего ты вообще согласился со мной побегать, раз не бегаешь? — спросил Клинт, когда они выходили на Пятую авеню.

— Не знаю. Показалось хорошей идеей.

— С чего бы?

— Ну, ты был бы тут, я думал мы можем… — Баки помахал рукой. — Подружиться.

— Подружиться?

— Да. Люди это делают. Дружат.

Клинт с подозрением посмотрел на него.

— Это как Стив «дружит», торча в мастерской и пялясь на зад Тони, пока тот работает?

— Возможно, — выпятил грудь Баки.

— Можно было и на стрельбище.

— Это бы его опорочило.

— Наверное, ты прав. Наташа тоже говорит, что свидания на стрельбище «странные», но ей ли судить о странностях, — фыркнул Клинт.

— Что угодно, кроме бега, — взмолился Баки. — Абсолютно что угодно.

— У меня есть новый симулятор рыбной ловли для иксбокса.

— Это тот, где притворяешься, что рыбачишь, потому что реальная рыбалка слишком интересная?

— Я вижу, ты консультировался с Наташей. Но нет, когда я в него играю, замешаны взрывающиеся машины, — гордо заявил Клинт.

— А двигаться надо?

— Только за пивом во время кат-сцен.

Баки подумал.

— Я согласен.

— Так что, мы встречаемся? Это свидание?

— У тебя свидание, а я умираю от усталости и голода.

— Ты такая нежная фиалка. Давай, пробежим полмили, и я добавлю к стейку картофель фри.

— Нет! — закричал Баки, но Клинт уже сорвался с места. 

Так он и бежал: с ветром в волосах и злобным, пыхтящим убийцей, следующим по пятам.


End file.
